Racoon Wars
by Pigeon-117
Summary: Fantasy adventure story about a TOTAL World War. quite new so bear with me
1. Prologue

Many people are involved in wars. If you look anywhere in the world you will find someone who has been affected. Soldiers, victims, family. They are all part of the cycle of wars. Everything is part of a cycle; it was decided long ago when the world was created that to be sustainable, everything must come back to its beginning. Hence the fabled cycle.

The previous so called 'World Wars' were lies. Their scale and magnitude will pale in comparison of what is to come. The first **real** world war. A war so immense that it will not just be humans fighting, but every single creature on Earth.

This is the first prophecy, and it shall come to pass.

The fighting shall reign for untold millennia. Civilisations shall rise and fall in its wake. It will consume all life that it touches and swallow the world in darkness. It shall be stopped by no man, woman or beast.

This is the second prophecy, and it shall come to pass.

Ten thousand years later, to the exact millisecond since the war started, the child shall be born. The child shall have power unrivalled, unobtainable and undefeatable. The child will purge the shadow from the land, yet may spread it further. It is unknown, even by the stars in heaven, what the path of the child shall be. For on the exact moment **seven** children are born and it is unclear who shall destroy and who shall create.

This is the third prophecy, but will it come to pass?


	2. The First Child

"DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE HAD THOSE POTS?!?!" came a screech from under the door. Alia recoiled to save her eardrums from bursting. She flopped back against the wall and sighed. Right now her only friend in the Hamleside orphanage was receiving a blasting from the battered old hag that was the cook. It wasn't his fault however. **He **didn't break into the kitchen for a late snack. **He** didn't break the pots as he slipped off the counter. And he most certainly didn't deserve to be friends with Alia. She certainly was responsible for the trouble he was in. Having spent all her life in the orphanage she knew how to break the rules but she didn't care, she didn't deserve to be kept in the decrepit old castle hidden from the world. It was stupid to expect her to follow the rules; after all, she couldn't be stopped. This thought tickled her, and a crack appeared on her face. This then shattered into a fully fledged grin just as a horribly wrinkled face emerged from over her shoulder.

"AND WHAT DO YOU FIND SO FUNNY!! DONT THINK THAT I DONT KNOW LINK IS COVERING FOR YOU!!! YOU ARE THE SOURCE OF ALL EVIL, GIRL!!!".

Alia was shocked. The matron was always mean but this was a little extreme for insults thought Alia as she burst into a cascade of tears. All of the staff at Hamleside hated her. It was blatently obvious from the eyes. Eyes were Alia's passion. She loved staring into her own dazzling blue abyss, imaging of the adventures she had seen and someday wished to go on. Alia was a strange girl with an ability to see into peoples' minds. She wasn't sure how it worked, but she just knew people's emotions and desires by a glance.

But when she looked into the eyes of the matron she saw hate, pure and boiling, of such proportion that she quaked with fear. It was too much. She burst from the corridor to hide in the secret spot she had found inside a hollow bush in the orphanages giant garden. Exploring was another of Alia's passions. The sweet smell of honeysuckle blasted her nostrils as she flopped through the small opening of this secret hideaway and collapsed on the dirt floor. Her clothes would not be washed for another week but she didn't care anymore. She curled into a ball in the corner and lay, unmoving, for seven hours until finally the darkness enveloped her and she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

At midnight exactly the reason people slept indoors was made blatantly obvious. Dark swirls of black, almost like spirits, skulked into the opening and crept along the shadows. They swept over the floors and crawled over Alia's body, completely enveloping her. That night was remembered for many years as the most frightening time of all the villagers' lives. Gale force winds blasted towards the honeysuckle bush from all directions. Lightning fried the ground surrounding it. The water in the river swelled and burst the banks swamping the orphanage gardens. Vines burst from the ground all over the orphanage, decimating the old castle. But nothing could touch the girl within for darkness had claimed her first.

Understandably the villagers were terrified, clinging to each other and praying to the Gods. But the gods ignored them as they were focused on the rise of who would one day be the Lady of the Dark. As it became apparent what the girls destiny would be the Gods switched their attention to the second child of prophecy, wondering which element would claim him.


	3. Prickly Negotiations

*Chapter 2 – Prickly Negotiations 

"We placed the girl under your care Scorpius, in the vague hope that you would get your act together and work with the guardians. Obviously we were mistaken. I had hoped to avoid setting foot in your 'orphanage' again but you seem to attract trouble like a magnet. Need i remind you that there is a war effort going on? I have treaties and alliances to make yet it appears that I have to save the world _twice_. How you lost a little girl, the heavens know", spoke the old man.

The years had taken their toll on his wrinkled old face. He was tall and still imposing despite his age with eyes that had a ferocious fire behind their calm blue exterior. All ten of the guardians were sat around the circular table with the twelve signs of the Zodiac implemented into the gold furniture. Scorpius was at his designated seat and showed no regret for the girl's loss. He was a silent man dressed from head to toe in the darkest shade of black. The others were wary of him. They knew he craved for power and would stop at nothing to get it. They also suspected him for the disappearance of Virginia and Libby, two of the guardians' female members who had disappeared in the last century. That left ten of the remaining guardians to watch over the children. It was not easy, as Scorpius had proven, due to the fact that each guardian distrusted the others. They had all been friends at some point but they could not cooperate.

The main problem was that they weren't _meant_ to cooperate. The zodiac was not just for show; each of the guardians was linked to their symbol, including the element they had power over. As they all had different and opposing powers, it was natural that they were enemies. One could be defeated by another, yet could easily defeat one of the others. As such a cycle of power was formed and a mutual agreement was made. For if one were killed, there would be no one powerful enough to stop the other.

"Obviously, the girl has been taken and not merely escaped", drawled Scorpius, using the bored tone he usually saved for those that he deemed unworthy or stupid.

The old man narrowed his eyes. "And how so Scorpius, you are neither accomplished in binding spells nor barriers. As a matter of fact, I thought that you were the only one of the guardians that cannot use magic at all."

"That is irrelevant," snapped Scorpius, "I do not need to use magic. My power is sufficient enough to make up for that." Scorpius seethed in anger. They did not recognize his potential. He may not seem accomplished in magic but they had no idea of his true power. The pieces of the puzzle would soon be in place. And after all, _he_ had told him the plan would work. His plan with the girl had gone exactly as he predicted. Even the old man's sister, the old wretch who cooked in Scorpius' Orphanage, had driven her into the garden and the trap that was set up there. Soon the puzzle will be complete. And when it was, the entire world will pay.

**O.K. here's the score. You Read It, You Review It. Kay?**


End file.
